Notes (UTHP)
Wizards to summon & learn from: *Ekrizdis + *Emeric the Evil *Ethelred the Ever-Ready *Godelot *Barnabas Deverill *Herpo the Foul + *Salazar Slytherin *Merwyn the Malicious *Godric Gryffindor Transfiguration, Battle Magic, *Rowena Ravenclaw --Charms Mistress + *Helga Hufflepuff *Owle Bullock *Morgan le Fay *Merlin Emrys --Charms Master and Master of Enchantment. Knowledge of how to forge weapons, Lordship Rings, druidic magic, drawing power from ley-lines, blasts of pure magic, duplicates, shape-shifting, time-travel, illusions, teleportation; including armies, *Sidley Smirk Platter --Grand Sorc *Podric Batworthy --Grand Sorc *Percival Graves *Calid --Alchemist + *Phillipus von Hohenheim --Alchemist + *Dzou Yen --Alchemist + *Egbert the Egregious *Antioch Peverell *Andros the Invincible + *"Queen" Maeve *Tertius *Venusia Crickerly *Bowman Wright *Gormlaith Gaunt *Raczidian + Properties/Titles/Assets/Accomplishments & Accolades *Heir Potter & Heir Black. *Lord Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, le Fay and Emrys. *Order of Merlin, First Class. *Professor. *Grand Sorcerer (Grand Sorc.) *Marauder's Map and an alternate version that shows the Room of Requirement and has greater security and potential for upgrades. *Ravenclaw's Diadem http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Salazar_Slytherin%27s_Locket The Hamper of Gwyddno Garanhir --multiplies food for one man, a hundredfold. Dyrnwyn, the Sword of Rhydderch Hael --lights itself on fire for the worthy or well-born. *http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection_Stone *Cloak of Invisibility. (Passed onto Harry by James before Hogwarts.) **Four cloaks, each an attempt to copy the true cloak and feed off ambient magic to sustain them. They have two gems which store excess energy for the future. One has scarlet red and gold trim; given to Rose Potter. Each can only be summoned by those of Potter blood who bear the surname, and has a runic array to power its resistance to damaging spells. *Excalibur imitation: can cut through diamonds by separating molecules; allowing it the ability to cut theoretically anything, and was infused with Dark Magic to create wounds that cannot be fully healed. It was a greatsword made of magical silver with rubies and onyx that was as lightweight as a longsword, with all of its previous enchantments improved. Ability to absorb protective magic. *Two Trust Vaults (for Houses Potter and Black). Started with 10k & 50k Galleons each. Harry tripled the money and returned it to the Houses. *1 Pensieve in room. (created by Harry) *Harry Potter's Second Personal Vault-- on the same level as the Lestrange family vault and given far better protection. Has 75% of Lestrange wealth, which surpasses that of House Malfoy and Black. 1.6m Galleons, 500k Sickles, and 1m Knuts. Gold and silver bars, trunkful of jewels, 3 Pensieves, Goblin Silver battle-axe, brass and copper ingots, wands; created by Harry in wandlore experiments. Priceless books on parselmagic, alchemy (including making gold), Dark and obscure Arts; blood magic, soul magic, necromancy, warding, rituals, shape-shifting, illusions, teleportation, time travel, *70% Daily Prophet (House Potter has 10% and House Black has 15%) Acquired 10% more after House Malfoy had to sale their shares. *50% Firebolt Broom Company (Chief investor). *45% Nimbus Racing Broom Company. *45% Leaky Couldron. *60% Flourish and Blotts. **Flourish & Blotts Publishers *45% Cleansweep Broom Company *25% Comet Trading Company **Independently wealthy *90% Holyhead Harpies *100% Grunnings (Bought at Harry's command for leverage and too spite Vernon Dursley) *200 pints of Acromantula venom. 100 G per pint *100% ML Press *95% Witch Weekly *100% Spella Weekly *70% Witch Holiday? Magazine *49% Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes (eventually) *85% Caerphilly Catapults *95% Appleby Arrows *90% Puddlemere United *95% Ballycastle Bats *100% Montrose Magpies House Potter Assets *10% Daily Prophet. *45% Little Red Books. *12% Flourish and Blotts. **Flourish & Blotts Publishers. *100% Obscurus Books *100% Little Red Books *100% Whizz Hard Books *100% GalloLoans (Fleamont founded and funded it; Crabbes, Goyles, and Weasley's indebted.) *100% Luca Books *35m G **5m Galleons in fines, reparations. Academics *Masteries in: History of Magic, DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Charms, Arithmancy, *OWLs in DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms, *NEWTs in: DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Charms, Books: *An Auror Spell-book containing low-level battle magic. *A handwritten Grimoire detailing Harry's knowledge of Ancient Magic. *A Grimoire on Wandless Magic. *A Grimoire on Blood Magic. *A Grimoire on Rituals. *MISC Grimoires on Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Alchemy, Charms, Potions, Curses, Soul Magic, *An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms *Prefects Who Gained Power *A Guide to Medieval Sorcery *Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes *Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy *Magic in North America *Scourers and the Creation of MACUSA *Living With Legilimens: Choose Your Minds Wisely *Protection Charm Your Mind: A Practical Guide to Counter Legilimency *Pure-Blood Directory *Ancient Law *Dark Arts: A Legal Companion, The *Dark Arts — A Legal Compendium, The *Intricacies of Rappaport's Law, The *Extraordinary Trials in History *Guidelines for the Treatment of Non-Wizard Part-Humans *Illegal Compendium 198 *Law and Literature *Legal Loopholes & Leprechauns *Legal Rules for Roving Sprites *Laws of Conduct When Dealing With Muggles? *Legal Guidelines for the Manufacture of Magical Apparatus *Legislative Guide to the Proper Use of Magic *Magical Misdemeanours in the Modern Law *Magical Moral Perspective *Unforgivable Curses and their Legal Implications *Flesh-Eating Trees of the World *Ingredient Encyclopedia *One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi *History of Magic *Moste Potente Potions *Advanced Potion-Making *Magical Drafts and Potions *Secrets of the Darkest Art *Magick Moste Evile *The Imperius Curse and How to Abuse It *The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy *The True History of the Opal Fire Victories *Took control of Slytherin House within a week & defended his reign 60 times. Outlawed rape (the claiming). **Later forced oaths of fealty to retain influence after graduation. *Plotted the downfall of parts of the Dark Faction (Houses Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Montague, and Flint), and strengthened House Black with an influx of money from paid debts and a reclaimed Dowry and a severe fine for not re-swearing oaths of fealty to House Black. Lucius Malfoy purchased the debts of his vassals and allies the Parkinsons, Flint's, and Montagues. *Turned Albus Dumbledore against Ron & Ginny Weasley's friendship with Rose Potter. **Dumbledore would later advise James to take action against the Rose Potter books and get House Potter an influx in money and stock. *Removed House Weasley from the Wizengamot until they could pay off fines for Molly Weasley's breaking of the Statute of Secrecy. *Defeated a weakened Voldemort and forced him to retreat. *Destroyed the soul fragments in Slytherin's Locket, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Hufflepuff's Cup, Tom Riddle's Diary, soul fragment in Rosalie Potter, and the Gaunt Family Ring. *Acquired two Deathly Hallows and began learning from the greatest magicals in history. *Became the wealthiest man in Britain. *Ruined Ron Weasley's life. *Became a Mage. *Allowed Lucius Malfoy to plant a horcrux in Ginny Weasley's couldron to weaken the positions of both noble houses and possibly force Ginny to get mental help for her obsession with Rose. **Removed Malfoy and Death Eaters and their allies from Hogwarts Board of Governors. *Removed House Weasley from the Wizengamot until they could pay off fines for Arthur Weasley's breaking of his own act. *Became a T-2 Mage. *Guided his sister to securing her own future. *Extinguished House Malfoy. *Gained immense influence through spies, pawns, and extortion of Ministry officials with complete control of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and the Goblin Liaison Office. *Tier Three Mage. *Cleansed over 99.50% of werewolves in Great Britain and others allied with Dorea and he emulated them. **Fenrir Greyback executed and his head was displayed as a trophy in Diagon Alley. *Learned binding spell for Dementors and could use them as indestructible and expendable soldiers. *Orchestrated the demise of Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and the removal of bigot Prefects to replace them with neutrals. *T-1 Archmage Rose's *Won a duel against Draco Malfoy. (by forfeit) *Defeated Voldemort x2 (by luck; it magically counts) *Freed Dobby and countered Lucius' plot involving the Chamber of Secrets. *Became the Ruling Lady of the Most Noble House of Potter; a cadet branch of the main one. *Claimed the wealth of Gilderoy Lockhart. MISC Notes Tonks', Bones', Weasley's, Longbottom's, Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Emmaline Vance, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Dorea Black at Rose Potter's B'day parties. Abbotts too. Harry's Inner Circle: Gemma Farley, Adrian Pucey, Terence Higgs, Crabbes and Goyles indebted to House Black, later House Malfoy. Parkinsons, Flints, and Montagues indebted to House Malfoy. (Flints & Montagues Vassals to Parkinson. The above and Theodore Nott, Cassius Warrington, Miles Bletchley, the Carrow twins, back Draco's attempt to overthrow Harry. Take half of Ron Weasley's magical power? Or slowly reduce it to nothing. House Potter's vassals: Houses: Brown, Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Moody, Diggory, House Bones' vassals: Houses: Smith, Abbott,